People want to interact with everything around them. We are visual beings, and we live in a visual society. Television imagery is one of the primary means of communication in today's world. Communication through television has traditionally been a passive activity for the viewer, whose television viewing frequently consists of images of someone else's making, over which he has no control. The viewer often has strong emotional reactions to what he sees on television whether he is watching a newscast, sporting event, commercial advertisement, or any other stimulating program. These strong emotional reactions are frequently critical in nature or of a humorous bent, and many viewers desire to vent their reactions by directing invective or derisive humor at their television. Typically a viewer's expressing his discontent or pleasure have been limited to oral or physical expressions that tend to elevate the viewer's level of tension or lead to physical damage of the television. It would be desirable to offer an alternative and novel means of expression to the traditional avenues mentioned above.